Hotel Room
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: Sasuke asked me to meet him tonight in a hotel room. What could he possibly want to talk about that would require us meeting there? And why is there candles and rose petals spread through out the room? Read to find out. It's rated M for more than cussing dears! Yaoi! BoyXboy. Don't like, don't read! Please R&R!


**A/N Hey guys! ^.^ So, here's another lemony chapter that I've re-edited. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **~Naruto's POV~**

I walk into the lobby of the hotel room that Sasuke told me to meet him at. I find it strange, mostly because _he's_ asking to see _me._ He doesn't usually want to see me outside of work or school unless it's really important. So aside from finding it strange, I'm also a little nervous. But to be bluntly honest with myself, I'm glad he wanted to see me. I've had a major crush that slowly developed into love for the bastard for years now, but I'm afraid to tell him about my feelings. It probably sounds cliché and over used, but I don't want to lose him. He means to much to me, and just the thought of him walking away is absolutely gut wrenching. I would die on the inside if that happened. So I think keeping it a secrete is the best way to go about this.

I walk through the lobby quickly, making my way to the elevator. I push the up button and wait silently for the doors to open. Once they do I step inside and push the button for level 9. There's a pause before they close, and I feel the weight of gravity as I'm pulled upwards. Before I know it, they're opening again and I step out into a brightly lit hallway. I turn right and shuffle forwards, all the while scanning the golden numbers painted on each doorway. _"Meet me in room 118 tonight. I need to tell you something."_ I remember him telling me, right before he handed me a room key. I dig said key out of my pocket and grip it tightly. After about ten minutes of walking I finally find the room.

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever awaits on the other side of the door, and I push it open. The rooms dimly lit, and I think I can hear soft music coming from somewhere inside. I walk past the bathroom, and into the main part of the room. My eyes widen at the sight in front of me. Most of the room is covered in reds, pinks, and a few dashes of black.

The carpet is a soft red materiel, with specks of black in it. On the far side of the room sits the bed, which has a red comforter on it with small black hearts woven into the fabric. On either side of the bed are two nightstands that are a deep cherry red wood. On top of one I see a bottle of expensive champagne sitting in an ice bucket. There are rose petals scattered across the top of the bed spread, over the two nightstands, and on the carpet. There are at least fifteen candles placed in various spots around the room as well, which is probably the reason for the dim lighting.

On the right side of the room sits a small, hot pink loveseat. There's a small heart shaped coffee table in front of it. On top of said coffee table there's more rose petals and a few more candles. However the petals make out a heart shape, and the candles act as a frame for the petals. In the middle of the heart there's some kind of paper. I slowly move forward until I'm standing right in front of the coffee table. I reach down and pick up the piece of paper. It's folded in half, and on the front my name is written cursive. I bite the inside of my lip, now extremely nervous, and unfold the paper.

 _I understand how you must think of my feeling towards you.  
In the past years, I must have seem indifferent or cold.  
_ _But in truth, it's only because I didn't think you would accept  
my feelings. However I can't hold these feelings back anymore.  
So, I'm going to just come out with it. __I'm deeply in love with you in Naruto._

My eyes widen a little as I read the letter again. This couldn't be from Sasuke. It doesn't matter if it's in his hand writing or if he's the one who told me to meet him here. I just can't believe it. Sasuke, the same Sasuke that I've been in love with for so long, is in love with me too. My heart is pounding in my chest so hard that I think it's going to burst through my ribcage. I'm about to read the letter again when I hear the door open behind me.

I freeze, grasping the letter tightly in my hands. I didn't think it was possible, but my heart is actually pounding harder and faster than before. My eyes are glued to the page, though I'm not paying attention to the words scrawled on it anymore. Instead I focus on the door that softly closes behind me. Following the door, there's the quite shuffle of feet. I listen closely as the shuffling draws nearer to me before stopping a few feet behind me. I'm still frozen in place, and the soft music is the only thing to be heard. That is until I hear a soft voice speak from behind me.

"Naruto.." Is all I heard him say. His voice was low and soft, and that was all it took to wake me up from whatever trance I was in. I turned around and my breath hitched as I looked into his eyes. Those eyes, which are usually cold and distant to the world, are filled with so much emotion now. Most of the emotions dancing around in those orbs are dominated by apprehension, however.

Does he think that I might run away or even reject him? My heart sinks as I stare back at him. I've been in love with him for years, and apparently he has always felt the same. But now he's scared of what my reaction will be towards his confession. I need to let him know in someway that I won't turn him away, and that I feel the same as he does. I don't trust myself enough to speak, so instead my body moves forward of it's own accord.

I close the distance between the two of us, my hand reaching out for his cheek. I feel the heat coming off of his skin as he blushes. My thumb slowly traces along his bottom lip as I lean forward until our lips are barely touching. I pause here, giving him a second to back out if he wants too. But he doesn't, instead he closes the remaining gap between our lips. It's a soft, sweet, and timid kiss that only lasts a few seconds. Even though it doesn't last very long, there's no denying the spark of electricity I feel when my lips meet his soft, warm ones. It leaves my head reeling as he pulls his lips away from my own. He opens his eyes and looks up into mine.

"Sasuke.. I've been in love with you for years. You're all I wanted, but I was to afraid to tell you before. I'm sorry." I whisper softly to him, and all fear seems to vanish from his face. Instead it's replaced with love and hope. My lips form into a small smile at his expression. One of his hands, a little shaky from what I think must be nerves, grips the sleeve of my shirt while the other rests on my shoulder. I bring my other free hand to sit upon his waist as we stare at each other.

"I didn't expect you to actually feel the same way.. But I was hoping that you would." He whispers back, a smile breaking out on his lips before he pulls me forward again until our lips meet for the second time. I feel the electricity between us spark again. Our lips seem to fit together perfectly, I think through my muddled brain. Sasuke's fingers run through my hair on the back of my head, gently massaging my scalp.

I tilt my head to the side, effectively deepening the kiss. Sasuke doesn't seem to mind, in fact he let's out a hum of approval. I decide to see how far he's willing to go, and run my tongue along his bottom lip. He instantly grants me access, his own tongue reaching out to meet mine. I feel another bolt of electricity run down my spine we explore each other's mouths. It's a nice and slow kiss at first, but soon we're battling each other for dominance.

I reluctantly pull away from his lips because needing to breath is a thing for some reason. A string of saliva breaks against our lips as we both breath heavily, looking at one another. Sasuke's lips are swollen from our kisses, and his pupils are a little dilated. He licks his lips before he pulls me back towards him. Our lips meet for the third time, and his teeth scrape my bottom lip before he runs his tongue over it. I open my mouth and his tongue meets mine again as the battle for dominance continues. I use my grip on his hip to pull him closer to me, feeling as if there's to much distance between the two of us. He tightens his grip on my hair, a low moan escaping from his throat.

I break away from his lips again, but this time I lay small kisses along his jaw line. I kiss my way to the lobe of his ear, my teeth scraping the sensitive lobe. He sighs into my own ear as I pull the lobe of his into my mouth and gently suck on it. I then move on the patch of skin underneath his ear and begin nipping and sucking at it. He let's out a whimper, his hand tightening it's grip on my sleeve. I continue sucking until there's a very noticeable love bite. After I'm satisfied, I make my way down his neck until I find his pulse. I press a small kiss to his skin before biting it. I run over the bite marks with my tongue before I begin sucking on the sensitive area, leaving another mark.

"N-Naruto.." Sasuke breaths into my ear, his voice a low rumble. I tighten my grip on his hip, and continue my assault on his neck. I run the hand that's still cupping his cheek down his torso, feeling the muscles that are hidden beneath his somewhat baggy shirt. I trail my fingertips down his chest until I reach the hem of his shirt. I pause for a moment, before I slip my hand underneath the fabric. I run my fingertips across the skin of his hip, but I wait for some kind of reaction from him before I go any further. I want to know that he's okay with this, because it would suck to ruin our relationship when it just started. I pull away from his neck to look at his face for some kind of sign. He's biting his lower lip, and his eyes look up at me pleadingly.

That's all the sign I needed. I lean in to kiss him again as my hand begins to explore his chest. His bare skin feels amazing underneath the palm of my hand. I run my fingertips across his chest, and my thumb accidentally brushes against one of his nipples. Sasuke's breath hitches and he groans into our kiss, his reaction sending a wave of sharp arousal through my body. I brush my thumb against it again, and he moans. I let out a low groan myself, and I pinch his nipple with my forefinger and thumb. His back arches against the palm of my hand while he releases his grip on my hair, and fists his hand into the back of my shirt instead.

As I continue to tease his nipple, he moves his other hand from my shoulder down to my hip. He uses this new leverage to pull my hips forward until they grind against his. A low groan rises up from my throat and get's lost in our kiss as I feel his erection grind against mine. I'm glad that I'm not the only one being effected this much by our make-out session. He grinds into my hips again, but this time I meet him halfway. We continue to grind against each other, and I pull my hand out from under his shirt. I move both of my hands down his body, and around his hips until they're both resting on his ass. I give a soft squeeze, and use the leverage to grind our hips together even harder than before. He breaks away from my lips and lets out a particularly loud moan.

"God, you're so hot when you moan like that." I say, grinding our hips together again. He bites his lip, but that doesn't do much to quite the moans that are coming out of his mouth. Each moan that I hear sends a fresh wave of arousal coursing through my body. He would put the best pornstars to shame! I continue to grind against him, trying to get as many moans from that beautiful mouth as I can, but soon I feel a desire for more. I want to see what other sounds I can elicit from him.

I release my grip on his ass after one last squeeze, and pull away from him. He whines a little at the loss of contact, and his face adapts a pouty expression. I smirk a little at his reaction before I drop to my knees. I look up into his eyes, which are now watching me intently, as I start to slowly undo the top button of his jeans. After successfully undoing it, I pull down his zipper. He bites his lip as I hook my fingers into the hem of his jeans and boxers. I pull them both down teasingly slow until they're laying in a heap at his ankles. He steps out of them, before he kicks them into some unknown corner of the room.

I place one hand on his now bare hip, and look at the member in front of me. He's as hard as I am, if not harder, and precum is already dripping out of the tip. I lick my lips in anticipation. My free hand wraps around the base of his cock and gives it a slow pump. Sasuke let's out a low moan, and I bit my lip. I give a few more pumps, experimenting with different pressure and I even turn my wrist. Each time, I get a different reaction but I repeat what he seemed to like the best. His moans are coming out in a steady stream now, and his hand tangles in my hair again. I start pumping him at a steady pace, the precum from his slit acting as a lubricant.

I slow my pace, and look up into his eyes as I move closer to him. I flick my tongue out to lick a new bead of precum from the slit of his cock. It's a strange taste that I can't really describe, but I think I can grow to like it eventually. I take the head into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it, my hand still slowly pulling the rest of him. I feel his hand tighten on my hair as he lets out a shaky moan. I tease the slit with my tongue before I take more of him in. I start bobbing my head back and forth, each time taking him in a little deeper. I tease him with my tongue, and every so often I use my teeth to gently graze the sensitive skin.

As I bob my head back and forth, I feel the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat. I pull back a little and take a deep breath to prepare myself for what I'm about to do. Closing my eyes, I open my throat and force down my gag reflex. I slowly take him in again, this time allowing his cock to slide down my throat. I keep going until he's all the way inside, and I revel in the feeling. He moans out my name as he rests his other hand on my shoulder, using me for support, as his knees shake a little. I pull back a little before taking him in again. Before I have time to react, he sharply thrusts into my mouth. My eyes water and I have to force down my gag reflex again.

"S-shit.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." He says apologetically, and I pull off of him with a pop. I give him a few pumps and look up into his eyes.

"It's fine it just caught me off guard." I say, my voice raspy from my activities. I take him into my mouth again, and I settle into a fast rhythm. He does his best to hold his hips still, but eventually it gets to much for him and he jerks his hips again. He mumbles apologies as he pulls his hand away from my hair, probably trying to control himself. I catch his hand with my own and bring it back to my hair. I want him to fuck my mouth and I want him to lose control. He takes the hint, and grips my hair as he thrusts gently into my mouth. He gives me a few more gentle thrust before he starts building up speed. He groans as I clench my throat around him before opening it again to allow him to continue. I bring on hand down to my own erection and start rubbing myself through my own jeans. I use my other hand to cup and play with his balls as he fucks my mouth.

"God, you f-feel so good! Y-you're going to make me c-cum.." He moans out, and I abruptly pull off of him again. He let's out another whine at the loss of contact as I stand up. I take his hand, and guide him over to the foot of the bed. As I guide him, his free hand goes to the top button of my jeans and expertly undoes it. Then he pulls down the zipper and pushes the fabric of my jeans and boxers down. I have to stop walking to help him kick them off, before I pull him into a kiss and stumble backwards. The back of my knees make contact with the bed and I sit down on the edge, pulling him into my lap.

His hand wraps around my own cock, and I let out a low groan at the pleasure I feel. His hand is soft and warm and it feels so _good._ He starts pumping me and I buck my hips up into his hand, delighted by the friction. I place on hand on his hip, and the other goes to his beautiful mouth. I run three fingers across his lips, and he take the hint. He takes them into his mouth and begins swirling his tongue around them, coating them with his saliva. When I deem them good enough I pull my fingers out of his mouth and bring my hand to down to his ass.

I run my index finger over his entrance, and he arches his back a little. I bite my lip and try to concentrate, even though it's a little hard with him jerking me, because I don't want to hurt him more than I have to. I slowly push one finger into him, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. His face twist a little, but he doesn't seem to be handling it to badly. I pause for a moment when I push past my knuckle. I wait for his face to relax before I slowly start moving my finger in and out of him, trying to get him used to the feeling. After a few more thrust I pull my finger out and line two digits up with his entrance. He bites his lip and nods at me when I look at him for approval. I slowly push the two digits into him and he let's out a whimper. I pause and wait for him to adjust. When he does I continue to push into him until I'm fully enveloped by his heat.

I slowly pull my fingers out and push them back in, eventually working into a rhythm. He bites his lip a little harder and begins to push back against my hand as I start stretching him. Soft moans are escaping his mouth as he arches his back a little more. I insert my third finger as well, thankful that I stretched him a little before I did. It doesn't take him very long to adjust before he's pushing against me again. I angle my fingers differently with each thrust, trying to find that one spot that will set both his blood on fire. I hook my fingers inside of him and I brush up against the spot I was looking for. His prostate.

"Naruto!" He loudly moans, and I force down a groan of my own. I thrust my fingers forward again and again, hitting his sweet spot each time. He presses his forehead against my shoulder, panting and moaning. His hand is still slowly pumping my own cock, his thumb rubbing over the slit and smearing the beads of precum that are forming there. Before too long, his free hand goes behind him and he pulls my fingers away. He doesn't say anything as he spits into his hand and begins coating my dick with it until it's well lubricated.

He fully sits up, and pushes me backwards until I'm laying down on the bed. He pumps my cock a few more times as he lines it up at his entrance. Both of my hands rest on his hips and I watch him closely as he begins to impale himself on my dick. He moves lower, pausing every now and then to adjust to the intrusion, until he's fully seated on top of me. I groan at the feeling. He's so tight and warm around my cock that it's almost to much. I watch him through hooded eyes as I wait for him to fully adjust to me. His eyebrows are furrowed together and he's taking deep breaths. I feel a pang of guilt in my gut at the thought of causing him discomfort, and I gently massage his lower back.

After a few moments his face relaxes and he rolls his hips forward a little. He moans softly and repeats his actions, another soft moan following. My hand is shaking a little on his hip as pleasure courses through my veins each time he moves. He lifts his hips up a little before sliding back down, and I let out a very audible moan. The friction and heat feel amazing against my twitching cock. I try my best to stay still until he's fully used to it, but my body just wants to fuck his brains out. He lifts his hips again and before I can stop myself, my hips jerk upwards of their own accord. I pound into his prostate, making him scream my name.

"Holy s-shit!" He moans out loudly. I jerk my hips upwards again, testing his reaction. I get a very similar response. His screams and moans are like a drug, and I'm a junkie. I need to hear more of him. I thrust upwards again and again each time aiming for his sweet spot. He leans forward and places his hands on either side of my head to support himself as I continue to thrust deep into him. His moans are steadily becoming screams as I use my hands to push his hips into mine. I build up a fast pace before settling into a rhythm. I can feel the heat building up in the pit of my stomach as I get dangerously close to the edge. From the look on Sasuke's face I can tell he isn't far behind, but I don't want this to end to soon.

I slow done my pace and give him a few more hard thrusts before I pull out of him. He lets out a whine at the loss of contact, but it's soon replaced with enthusiasm when I flip us over. I hook my fingers under his knees and bring them up to my hips. He takes the hint and wraps his legs around me as I line back up with him and push in slowly. The new angle allows me to reach deeper inside him than I could before and we both let out loud moans at the feeling. I begin a slow pace as one of his hands tangles in my hair, the other gripping to the shirt that I still have on. I give a few sharp thrust here and there, but I mostly keep my pace slow and teasing. He moans and whines at me at the same time, and it sets my own blood on fire.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me already!" He says after a few minutes of my torture. I smirk and sharply thrust into him, hitting his prostate again. He screams my name and arches off of the bed. I start pounding into him hard and fast as his legs tighten around my hips. He's screaming again and his hand is griping my hair so tightly that I think I might be bald by the end of the night. But I don't really care right now, because this just feels to good and he's overwhelming me completely. My mind goes numb as he meets my thrust with his hips, the heat pooling in my stomach again.

I honestly don't think I could have slowed down this time, even if I wanted to. Instead I pound into him deeper and faster than before, racing to the edge. I breath heavily and my own moans are louder than I care to admit. I use one hand to stroke his cock that's bouncing against our stomachs to help push him over the edge. I run my thumb over the very tip as I give a particularly hard thrust into his prostate.

It all seems to be to much for him as he climaxes, his cum coating both our stomachs. His legs clench around me, and his hole tightens around my dick. The heat and tightness is all to much for me and I spill over inside of him. I continue to thrust inside of him as he milks me for everything I have. I jerk his cock a few more times before I pull out of him and roll over onto my back. I pull him into my arms and we lay there for awhile trying to regain our breath as we float back down from cloud nine.

"I love you so much Sasuke." I whisper to him before I place a soft kiss against his lips. He smiles at me and gives me a few more kisses before responding.

"I love you too Naruto." He hums, before laying his head on my shoulder. I pull the blanket up to cover both of us as he drifts off into sleep. His breath evens out, and I'm not far behind him. My mind begins to go blank as I fall asleep, Sasuke warm against me. I have never been happier.

* * *

 **A/N Well there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review, and I'll see ya in the next oneshot!**


End file.
